Not everything is what it seems
by GWTWMrs.Butler
Summary: John and Claire have been together for 10 years. Things where going great until everything came crashing down. Mostly John/Claire with a couple new characters. Allison, Andy and Brian have small roles.


**This is my first Breakfast Club fan fiction, please be kind. I've written stories before but after a long hiatus I've decided to start writing fics again. I'm a little rusty so your comments are appreciated. I don't own Breakfast Club and make no profits from this story**.

Claire 27, works as an editor for a fashion magazine and also have her own small business where she makes one of a kind pieces. She has been married to John for 7 years they have been together for 10.

John 28, moved out of his parents' house shortly after graduation. He went to trade school in evenings while working full time. He is no the co-owner of a construction company.

Andy Age 27, is working as a personal trainer and is part owner of a fitness club.

Allison- Age 26, works as an animator. Lives by herself with her 2 cats.

Andy and Allison dated for about 8 months after the film but things never ended up working out. They are still friends and are fairly close.

Brian 26, is in second year medical school, he wants to become a family doctor. He is recently started seeing a girl name Natalie. She is also in second year of medical school and hope to become a plastic surgeon.

Brain, Andy and Allison will probably have supporting roles in this fic. There are a couple new characters but they will only have minor roles as well.

February 1st, 1994

Claire walked into the elevator and pressed 15. The doors closed and she leaned back again the wall exhaling. She had just returned from an appointment during her lunch break. The elevator door opened and Claire stepped out, turning to her left she walked down the hallway to her office. "You're back" said Emily one of Claire's closest work friends. "Yeah, but it took longer than I thought. I was sitting in the waiting room for half an hour" "so how did it go?" "I have to talk to John…" Claire said as she sat down in her chair.

"Mr. Bender, you have a call for you on line 1" John's assistant Rachael said as walked into John's office handing him a folder. "Thanks" John replied "did Marshall sign off on those order forms?" "Not yet, they are still on his desk." Rachael smiled at him then walked out. Rachael was John's new assistant. It was her second week on the job and so far she was doing alright. She was still making the odd mistake but she was new so he wasn't too worried about it. John hated to admit it but he missed Susie, his old assistant. She left to go back to school. He couldn't blame her though it wasn't easy being secretary to John Bender.

"Hello, John Bender here." "Hello, Mrs. John Bender here." John groaned and smiled to himself. "You know I hate when you do that?" "I know, but you sounded so business like I couldn't help it. What are you up to?" John leaned back, opening the file that Rachael had given him "just working on that bid for that condo building downtown." "Still? You've been working on that all week" "I know but I want to get

this contract. Do you know what that would mean for this company if we got this build? What it would mean for us? We could finally get that addition put on the house."

Claire laughed "Oh come on, you always say that. Besides we aren't even planning on an addition to the house." "I know, but if we wanted one now would be the time to get it." "I was thinking tonight I would make you your favorite dinner. We could turn the fireplace on, watch a movie" "That sounds amazing but I probably won't be able to tonight. I'm working late" "John you've worked late almost every day for the past two weeks" "I know but I have a lot of work to get done. I'll only be here a couple hours. We could have a late dinner." "Promise?" "Promise, now the sooner I hang up the sooner we get that fire going." "Alright, I'll see you when you get home."

Marshall walked into John's office just after 6pm, he was carrying his briefcase "John I'm heading out, I have to take Joanna to her ballet class tonight." John looked up from his work and said "alright, I'll be here for another hour or so. I'm just about done with the Wheeler bid." "You making your secretary work overtime too?" "What? No, she was done at 5." "Well she is still here…you better be careful with that one there Johnny" John just glared at him for a moment before he responded "Thanks for the advice Marsh" Marshall made his way over to the door, he paused then turned to John "I'm serious. You might not have noticed or maybe you don't care. I've seen her type before. Just be careful, that's all I'm saying. I'll see you on Monday." "Yeah, see you on Monday".

Claire had decided that she was tired waiting for John to come home. So she got in her car and made her way over to his office. She pulled into the parking lot and noticed that his car was still there. She parked next to his car and made her way into the building. "Evening Claire" the security guard said as she signed in. "Hi Bill, how are you?" "Oh, not too bad. Just waiting for the hockey game to start" He said motioning to the small portable TV he had on the table. "Who are you betting for tonight?" "You know I'm a Blackhawks fan. They are going to win the cup this year I know it! ""Don't tell that to John, he's rooting for the New York Ranger "Ahhh, what does he know." Claire laughed as she walked to the elevator.

John watched Marshall leave. He got up and went into the hallway. "Rachael can I see you for a minute in my office please?" "Oh sure Mr. Bender" John walked back in his office and leaned against his desk, Rachael entered just behind him. "Why are you still here?" he motioned for Rachael to sit but she just stayed standing. "Well Mr. Bender I thought that since you were working late you might need some help. So I decided to stay in case you needed me." "You didn't have to do that… You know you can call me John." "Alright, John…" Rachael said as she smiled then giggled, she took a couple steps closer to him. John went around his desk and sat down. "I appreciate you staying here but I think you should go home. I'm almost done for the day and I don't have anything for you to do." He turned to his computer and started to type. "You look tense, maybe I could help you relax" She said as we went around his desk and started massaging his shoulders. "No, I'm fine thank you" John said as he removed her hands. John moved his chair back a bit and stood up to face Rachael. "I think you better go home now, before you do something you'll regret." "Oh but I won't regret it." Rachael said as moved in front of John, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"What the fuck John!" John quickly broke the kiss and pushed Rachael away. He turned around and saw Claire standing there. "Honey, this isn't how it looks" "Is this what you meant by working late?" John rushed over to Claire leaving Rachael standing by his desk. Claire was standing there trying to hold back her tears. John touched her arm and she moved it away "Let me explain." Claire just looked at him and said "John, how could you? I'm… I'm pregnant." Claire started to cry, she turned away from John and started to walk away "What?" John said as he tried to stop her "What do you mean?" "We're done, I'm leaving" Claire left leaving John standing there.

"Who's that?" Rachael said, she was standing in the doorway now with a smug look on her face. John walked into his office pushing past Rachael. "That's my wife, pack your stuff and get out. You're fired


End file.
